This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource and can include a variety of pressure-containing components, such as wellheads, casings, Christmas trees, pipes or other conduits, and valves, for routing fluids from a well. Operating characteristics of the system, such as pressure and temperature within one or more of the system components, can be measured with sensors and the system can be controlled based on the measured characteristics.